Promień zielony/01
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Promień zielony Brat Sam i brat Sib. – Bet! – Beth! – Bess! – Betsey! – Betty! Tyle z kolei imion wywołano w wspaniałym apartamencie w Helensburgh, w ten sposób bowiem, wiedzeni dziwną manią brat Sam i brat Sib, zwykli przywoływać gospodynię domu. W tej chwili jednak, pomimo tak pieszczotliwego zdrobnienia imienia Elżbiety, nie pokazała się wcale ta dzielna kobieta, którą jej panowie musieli przywołać całem imieniem. Natomiast w własnej osobie, z czapką w ręku, pojawił się we drzwiach apartamentu intendent Partridge. Partridge zwracając się do dwóch osób pięknie odżywionych, siedzących w framudze okna, którego trzy spłaszczone kwadraty elegancko rysowały się na fasadzie budowli, rzekł: – To panowie wołali panią Bess, ale jej nie ma w mieszkaniu. – Gdzież ona jest? Partridge? – Towarzyszy miss Campbell, która przechadza się w parku. I Partridge z powagą oddalił się, spełniając rozkaz wydany ręka dwóch osób. Był to brat Sam i Sib, czyli mówiąc właściwie, brat Samuel i brat Sebastyan, wujowie miss Campbell. Bracia, z urodzenia Szkoci, pochodzący z prastarego domu, z starożytnego klanu Wysokiej Ziemi, liczyli sobie razem lat 112, z małą różnicą piętnastu miesięcy miedzy starszym bratem Sam, a młodszym bratem Sib. Do naszkicowania w kilku pociągach tych prototypów honoru, dobroci, poświecenia, wystarczy napomknienie, że całe swoje życie, całą przyszłość poświęcili swojej siostrzenicy. Byli braćmi jej matki, która w rok po swojem owdowieniu, przeniosła się do wieczności zachorowawszy śmiertelnie. Sam i Sib Melvill pozostali tedy sami na tym świecie jedynymi opiekunami maluchnej sierotki. Doznając jednakowego dla niej uczucia, żyli dla niej, myśleli i marzyli o niej. Dla niej to wyrzekli się ożenienia, pozostali kawalerami, bez najmniejszego żalu, ponieważ byli tak usposobieni, że jedynym celem ich życia była rola opiekunów. Należy jeszcze przy tem dodać: że starszy odgrywał rolę ojca, młodszy odgrywał rolę matki dziecięcia. Często też zdarzało się, że miss Campbell pozdrawiała ich w sposób bardzo naturalny: – Dzień dobry, ojcze Sam; jakże zdrowie mamy Sib? Do kogóż przyrównać najstosowniej tych dwóch wujów, nie mających wielkiej zdolności do prowadzenia interesów, jeżeli nie do tych dwóch miłosiernych negocyantów, tak dobrych, tak zgodnych, tak uczuciowych, jeżeli nie do dwóch braci Cheeryble z miasta Londynu, istot najdoskonalszych jakie kiedykolwiek stworzyła imaginacya Dickensa! Niepodobna znaleść odpowiedniejszego podobieństwa i choćbyśmy musieli posądzać autora o zapożyczenie ich typów z arcydzieła p. t. Mikołaj Nichleby, nikt nie mógłby żalić się na tę pożyczkę. Sam i Sib Melvill, połączeni przez małżeństwo ich siostry z boczną linią starożytnej rodziny Campbell, nigdy się nie rozstawali ze sobą. Jednakowe wykształcenie uczyniło ich podobnymi również pod względem moralnym. Pobierali oni wspólnie nauki w jednem i tem samem kolegium, w jednej i tej samej klasie. A ponieważ definiowali jednakowo, jednakowe mieli idee o wszystkiem, i ponieważ idee te wyrażali prawie jednemi i temi samemi frazesami, przeto co jeden rozpoczynał, drugi dokończał z tym samym naciskiem w głowie, z tym samym ruchem. Jednem słowem, te dwie istoty stanowiły jednych tyle ciało, z małą różnicą w kompleksyi fizykolwiek z Rzeczywiście, Sam był nieco wyższego wzrostu, za to Sib więcej pełny, ale mogli śmiało zmienić swe włosy już siwe, przenieść je z jednej głowy na drugą, w niczem nie odmieniając charakteru ich szlachetnych postaci, na każdej bowiem z nich odciskała się ta sama zacność pochodzenia z klanu Melvill. Czyliż potrzebujemy dodawać że nawet ich odzież, wedle prostej dawniejszej mody, pod względem doboru prawdziwego angielskiego sukna, zdradzała jednakowy gust; z małą, drobną, nieznaczącą różnicą w takowym, bo istotnie Sam lubił kolor ciemno niebieski, Sib zaś barwę ciemnego kasztana. Doprawdy któżby nie chciał żyć w przyjaźni z tymi dwoma dzielnymi ludźmi? Przywykli do przemierzania życia jednym i tym samym krokiem, zatrzymywali się bez wątpienia w pewnem nieznaczącem oddaleniu jeden od drugiego, gdy nareszcie nadeszła chwila ostatecznego zatrzymania się. W każdym razie te dwa ostatnie filary domu Melvill odznaczały się trwałością i wytrzymałością. Zmuszeni oni byli podpierać oddawna starożytną potęgę ich rasy, datująca się od XIV stulecia, epokę epiczną, Roberta Bruce i Wallace, heroiczną, podczas której to Szkocya odwołała się do Anglii o prawa własnej niezależności. Lecz jeżeli Sam i Sib Melvill nie mieli dość tem doości do walczenia za pomyślność kraju, jeżeli ich życie, mniej ruchliwe, spłynęło w spokoju i wygodach, jakie zapewniał im majątek, nie należy im z tego powodu czynić wyrzutu, ani też posądzać że się wyrodzili. Przeciwnie, czyniąc dobrze, w dalszym ciągu utrzymywali tradycyę ich przodków. Obaj odznaczając się silnem zdrowiem, nie mieli sobie do wyrzucenia najmniejszego ekscesu, a jeżeli, jak i wszyscy musieli się starzeć, to starość ta nie pozbawiała ich młodzieńczości, tak pod względem umysłu, ducha jako i ciała. Być może mieli jakieś wady, któż jest bowiem bezwzględnie doskonałym? Wadą tą było urozmaicanie rozmowy obrazami i cytacyami czerpanemi z sławnego kasztelana z Abbotsford, lub po prostu z poematów epicznych Ossiana, dla których przejęci byli namiętnem uwielbieniem. Któż jednak z krainy Fingala i Walter-Scotta, mógł im to mieć za złe? Dla dokończenia tego obrazu ostatniem posunięciem pędzla, wypada zaznaczyć, że byli namiętnymi amatorami zażywania tabaki. Lecz nikt nie wie, że godłem trafikantów w Zjednoczonem królestwie był najczęściej namalowany na szyldzie dzielny Szkot, z tabakierką w ręku, pyszniący się narodowym, tradycyjnym strojem. Otóż bracia Melvill mogliby wybornie figurować na jednym z miedzianych szyldów, zawieszonych pod daszkiem jakiego kramu. Zażywali oni tyle, a może nawet więcej tabaki, niż którykolwiek z mieszkańców powyżej lub poniżej rzeki Tweed. To było tylko szczególnem, że posiadali jedną tylko, ale olbrzymią tabakierę. Sprzęt ten ruchomy przechodził kolejno z kieszeni jednego do kieszeni drugiego. Był to rodzaj ruchomego połączenia miedzy nimi. Ma się rozumieć, odczuwali oni potrzebę prawie w jednej chwili i dziesięć razy co najmniej na godzinę wciągania wybornego proszku nikotyny, jaki sprowadzali z Francyi. Skoro jeden z nich z głębokości kieszeni wydobył tabakierkę, obadwaj naraz czuli pociąg do zażycia i kiwnąwszy potem głowami wzajemnie sobie życzyli: Niech nas Bóg błogosławi. Koniec końcem, dwóch tych prawdziwych dzieciaków, brat Sam i brat Sib, nie miało pojęcia o realnem życiu; mniej jeszcze o rzeczach praktycznych tego świata; mianowicie w sprawach dotyczących przemysłu, skarbowości i handlu, i nie okazywali też chęci zapoznania się z niemi bliżej; w polityce, być może z przekonania Jakóbini, zachowali nieco uprzedzenia do dynastyi panującej w Hanowerze, myśląc o ostatnim Sztuarcie, tak jak Francuz mógłby myśleć o ostatnim Walezyuszu; w rzeczach dotyczących uczucia, jeszcze bardziej byli nieświadomi. A jednakże bracia Melvill mieli tylko jedna ideę: patrzeć jasno w serce miss Campbell, odgadywać jej najtajniejsze życzenia, kierować nimi jeżeli będzie można rozwijać jeżeli tego zajdzie potrzeba i w końcu wydać za mąż za jakiego dzielnego chłopca wedle własnego wyboru, który powinienby ją koniecznie uszczęśliwić. Słysząc ich rozmowę, możnaby domyśleć się, że rzeczywiście wynaleźli podobnie dzielnego chłopca, na którego barkach miał spocząć ten przyjemny ciężar. – Wiec Helena wyszła, bracie Sib? – Tak bracie Sam; ale oto piąta godzina nie spóźni się zatem ze swym powrotem do domu. – A skoro wejdzie... – Sadzę, bracie Sam, że należy nam rozmówić się z nią stanowczo. – Za kilka tygodni, bracie Sib, nasza córka skończy lat ośmnaście. – Wiek Diany Vernon, bracie Sam. Czyliż nie jest równie powabna jak urocza heroina Rob-Roy’a? – Tak, bracie Sam, już to pod względem wdzięcznych ruchów... – Głębokości umysłu... – Oryginalności myśli... – Przypomina więcej Dianę Vernon niż Florę Mac Ivor, wielką i wspaniała postać Wawerleya. Bracia Melvill dumni ze swych narodowych pisarzy, cytowaliby jeszcze i inne imiona heroin z Antykwaryusza, Guy Mannering’a, Opata klasztoru, Pięknej córki z Perth, zamku de Kenilsworth i t. d.Romanse historyczne napisane przez Walter Scotta. Przyp. tłum. ale wszystkie nie dałyby się porównać z miss Campbell. – Jest to krzak róży zbyt szybko rozwinięty, bracie Sib, dla którego odpowiednim... – Jest opiekun, bracie Sam. Otóż pozwalam sobie wnioskować że najlepszym opiekunem... – Byłby niewątpliwie mąż, bracie Sib... ponieważ puściłby korzenie w tym samym gruncie... – I rósłby naturalnie, bracie Sam, wraz z młodziuchnym krzakiem róży, któryby pielęgnował. Obaj bracia Melvill, wujowie, odnaleźli tę metaforę w dziele: Doskonały Ogrodnik. Bez wątpienia byli z niej zadowoleni, ponieważ wywołała równocześnie na ich ustach uśmiech. Otwarta została wspólna tabakiera przez brata Sib, który delikatnie zanurzył w niej dwa palce i potem przeszła do brata Sama, a ten wziąwszy spory niuch tabaki, schował ją do kieszeni. – Więc zgadzamy się na jedno, bracie Sam? – Jak zawsze, bracie Sib. – Nawet w wyborze opiekuna? – Czyliż możnaby znaleść więcej sympatycznego, więcej przypadającego do gustu Heleny człowieka niż młody uczony, który w wielu razach, okazał nam tak szlachetne uczucie... – Tak poważny... – Rzeczywiście byłoby trudno. Ukształcony, posiadający stopień naukowy Uniwersytetu w Oxfordzie i Edinburgu. – Fizyk jak drugi Tyndall... – Chemik jakby sam Faraday... – Pojmujący przyczyny wszelkich przedmiotów na tym padole ziemi, bracie Sam. – Którego nie można pochwycić na nieznajomości czegokolwiek, bracie Sib. – Pochodzący ze znakomitej rodziny hrabstwa Fife a przytem posiadacz dostatecznego majątku... – Nie mówiąc o powierzchowności przyjemnej, nawet z temi okularami oprawionemi w aluminium. Okulary tego bohatera czy byłyby z miedzi, z niklu lub też ze złota, nie stanowiłyby dla braci Melvill powodu do zerwania układu. Co prawda, narzędzia te optyczne bardzo odpowiednie dla młodych uczonych albowiem nadają ich fizyognomiom, stosownie do życzenia wielka powagę. Ale czy ten ustopniowany fizyk, chemik, nada się miss Campbell? Jeżeli miss Campbell byłaby podobna do Diany Vernon, to wiadono, że Diana odczuwała dla owego uczonego kuzyna Rashleigh tylko przyjaźń i nie poślubiła go wcale, jak o tem przekonywa zakończenie dzieła. Nie wzbudzało to wcale obawy w obu braciach. Jako starzy kawalerowie nie mieli w tym względzie najmniejszego doświadczenia, byli niekompetentni w tego rodzaju wypadkach. – Już się często ze sobą spotykali, bracie Sib, i nasz młody przyjaciel nie zdawał się być obojętnym na piękność Heleny. – Wierzę temu bracie Sam. Boski Ossian, gdyby chciał uwiecznić pieśnią jej cnoty, piękność i wdzięki, nazwałby ja niezawodnie Moiną to jest kochana przez wszystkich. – A co najmniej nadałby jej imię Fiona, bracie Sib, czyli inaczej mówiąc nazwałby ją pięknością jakiej nie było równej w epoce gaelickiej! – Wszak można prawie odgadnąć, bracie Sam, że następne wyrazy wypowiadał o naszej Helenie: „Opuściła schronienie, gdzie wzdychała tajemniczo i okazała się w całej swej piękności jak księżyc w mglistej stronie wschodu...” – W blasku uroczych wdzięków, które ją otaczały niby promienie, bracie Sib, a szelest jej lekkich kroków wpadał do ucha jak przyjemna muzyka! Szczęściem obaj bracia, powstrzymali się od dalszych cytacyi schodząc z zachmurzonego nieco nieba do krainy rzeczywistości. – Nie wątpliwie, rzekł jeden z nich, jeżeli się nasza Helena podoba młodemu uczonemu, nie zaniedba i on podobać się jej także... – Co zaś do niej, bracie Sam, jeżeli jeszcze nie zwróciła uwagi, na jego niezaprzeczone przymioty, któremi obficie udarowała go natura... – Bracie Sib, wypadek wyjątkowy, ponieważ jeszcze nic nie mówiliśmy jej że to już czas do pomyślenia o pójściu za mąż... – Ale w dniu, w którym będziemy się starali skierować jej myśli ku temu celowi, skoro zapytamy się czy nie ma co przeciwko mężowi, lub przeciwko małżeństwu... – Nie omieszka odpowiedzieć: tak, bracie Sam. – Jak ten znakomity Benedykt, bracie Sib, który zbyt długo opierając się... – Skończył oświadczeniem się i poślubił Beatryczę. Otóż w taki sposób układały się plany dwóch wujów miss Campbell i rozwiązanie takowych wydawało się im tak naturalne jak w komedyi Shakespeare’a. Powstali jakby wiedzeni jedną myślą. Patrzyli na siebie z domyślnym uśmiechem. Zacierali ręce. Była to sprawa skończona, małżeństwo postanowione. Jakież mogłyby nasunąć się przeszkody? Młodzieniec poprosi ich o jej rękę. Młoda dziewczyna udzieli przychylna odpowiedź co nie ulega najmniejszej wątpliwości. Uczyni się zadość przyzwoitości. Należy oznaczyć dzień ślubu. Rzeczywiście była by to piękna ceremonia. Odbyłaby się w Glasgowie. Nie wybranoby do jej spełnienia katedry Saint Mungo, jedynego kościoła w Szkocyi, który wraz z świątynią Saint-Magnus des Orcades zbudowany został w czasie Reformacyi. Nie! To zanadto olbrzymia budowla, a następnie i bardzo smutna na ceremonią ślubu, który wedle wyobrażeń braci Melvill powinien być tak czarowny jak sama młodość, tak promieniejący jak miłość. Wybiorą raczej kościół św. Andrzeja lub św. Enocha albo św. Jerzego, który należy do dzielnicy miasta więcej arystokratycznej. Brat Sam i brat Sib dalej rozwijali swe projekta pod formą przypominającą bardziej monologi niż dyalogi, ponieważ był to szereg idących po sobie idei, wypowiadanych w jednakowy sposób. Tak rozmawiając patrzyli przez okno na piękne drzewa parku pod cieniem których przechadzała się teraz miss Campbell; na grzędy zielone otoczone ruchomemi strumieniami wody; na niebo zaciągnięte jasną osłoną co jest właściwością klimatu wyższej Szkocyi. Nie patrzyli na siebie, było to bowiem zbyteczne, ale od czasu do czasu, jakby pod wpływem instynktownej afektacyi chwytano się za ręce, ściskano, niby dla wzajemnego udzielenia sobie myśli, przepływających przez te dwa ciała jak prądy magnetyczne. Tak jest! Było by to pyszne! Dokonanoby wielkiego i szlachetnego czynu. Biedni mieszkańcy z West-George-Street, gdyby jacy byli, ale gdzież nie ma ubogich i biednych, nie zostaliby zapomnieni przy tej ceremonii. Chyba, ale to nie podobna, miss Campbell wyraziłaby życzenie żeby ślub odbył się cicho; w tym razie, pierwszy raz w życiu wujowie sprzeciwiliby się stanowczo, nie ustąpili by ani w tej sprawie ani w żadnej innej. Z wielką ceremonią na uczcie weselnej zaproszeni piliby na zdrowie państwa młodych wedle starożytnego obyczaju. I oto obaj bracia, za jednym ruchem, podnieśli w górę prawą rękę, jakby dla spełnienia owego zdrowia. W tej chwili drzwi otworzyły się. Młoda dziewczyna z rumieńcem na twarzy pokazała się na progu. Trzymała w ręku dziennik. Skierowała się ku braciom Melvill i każdego z nich obdarzyła pocałunkiem. – Dzień dobry, wuju Sam, wyrzekła. – Dzień dobry, droga córko. – Jakże zdrowie wuja Sib? – Wybornie. – Heleno, rzekł brat Sam, powzięliśmy jeden projekt względem ciebie i musimy się porozumieć. – Projekt? Jaki projekt? Co uradziliście moi wujowie? pytała patrząc na nich figlarnie. – Czy znasz młodzieńca nazwiskiem Aristobulus Ursiclos? – Znam go. – Nie podoba ci się? – Dlaczegożby mi się nie podobał, wuju Sam? – Więc ci się podoba? – Dla czego ma się podobać? wuju Sib? – Otóż mój brat i ja po dojrzałem zastanowieniu się, zamierzyliśmy zaproponować ci go jako małżonka. – Ja mam iść za maż! Ja? wykrzyknęła miss Campbell i zaczęła się śmiać do rozpuku. – Nie chcesz iść za mąż? pytał brat Sam. – W jakim celu? – Nigdy? dodaje brat Sib. – Nigdy, odpowiada miss Campbell, z twarzą nadzwyczaj poważną a uśmiechem wesołym na ustach... a przynajmniej dopóty, dopóki nie ujrzę... – Czego? zawołali razem brat Sam i Sib. – Dopóki nie ujrzę Zielonego Promienia! ----